


Google Search

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's always Googled his own name, it's just something he thought everyone did. But when he googled Aaron's name... he certainly didn't expect to find what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google Search

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: What happens when Robert stumbles upon half-naked modelling photos of Aaron on the Internet? Aaron explains how they came about, and Robert can’t quite get over how sexy they are.

Robert finished up his emails and heard the door shut. He frowned and then smiled when he saw Aaron walk through the door.

"What you doin' back?"

Aaron walked over and leant down, grabbing Robert's chin and pulling his head up for their lips to meet.

"I left my packup here."

Robert looked over to the table and laughed.

"Silly."

Aaron stuck his tongue out and picked it up, and began walking to the door before spotting Robert typing.

"What you doin'?"

Robert looked up at him and then back down at the screen.

"Just checkin'"

"Checkin' what?"

"Just stuff."

Aaron leant in and raised his eyebrows.

"Your own name?" he smirked.

"Yeah" Robert frowned. "What? You never Google yourself?"

Aaron just stared at him, Robert's expression filled with genuine curiosity. He tried to bite it back, but fell into a fit of laughter at the older man.

"You're so vein it's unbelievable!"

"What?" he frowned. "Everyone Google's themselves!"

"No they don't!"

Aaron continued laughing as Robert pouted.

"God man. Anyway, work calls, I'll be back about 5 yeah?"

Robert pouted and folded his arms, Aaron laughing at him and kissing his forehead before leaving the house.

 

He looked at his laptop and pulled it back towards himself.

 

He quickly got his browser back up and went to Google, looking at the results of his own name search. Finding nothing new, he sat up straight and decided to have a bit of fun, typing  'Aaron Livesy' into the search bar. Clicking search, all he found was some articles about an economist and some TV character. He looked up from his screen, before adding 'Emmerdale' to the search.

 

As results popped up, all he found was a few articles speaking about the scrapyard, how 'local residents Aaron Livesy & Adam Barton' had opened up a new business, and then a few more, speaking about 

 

Robert sighed, not really expecting anything, but part of him wanted to find something juicy... old social media profiles or something. He sat back in his chair, before sitting forward again, seeing no harm in going to the images.

 

At first he saw the photos from the articles he'd already read, some of Aaron and Adam, one or two of Aaron and Lawrence after winning the enterprize award, and even one of himself, Adam and Aaron. He smiled at the familiar memory, of the day he and Aaron had met at the scrapyard early that morning after Robert had got a reporter to do a piece on the scrapyard. How Adam was running late and them being them, couldn't sit on their hands for too long and ended up tearing each others clothes off. How they came in each others mouths during a mutual blowjob session then ended in them quickly dressing as Adam appeared with the reporter hot on his tail. How Aaron whispered in his ear that they'd be taking this photo knowing they could taste each other on their tongues and lips. And how Robert had squeezed Aaron's arse discreetly as the photo was taken.

 

He wiped his face, laughing slightly. As he looked to the next picture however, his smile faded.

 

He furrowed his brows as he saw a photo of someone who looked a lot like Aaron appear on his screen. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. He clicked the first photo which took him to a page, and up it came much larger than before.

 

His mouth fell open as he saw his boyfriend on his screen. A close up shot of his face, seemingly of Aaron laid on something, his eyes narrowed and his mouth hanging open slightly. One hand held what appeared to be a small cross on a black string necklace held to his bottom lip, and the other hand in a fist. He was younger, for sure, but it was definitely him. His name was at the bottom of the photo, for one. But Aaron's beautiful blue eyes were on display. His hair was a lot shorter than Robert had ever seen it, and his stubble was faint. If he wasn't in so much shock, he'd of probably laughed at the obviously posed for professional photo. He just couldn't take his eyes off how good he looked. He was just glad Aaron had matured well.

 

But then he thought, how the hell did it never come up that Aaron had modeled?

 

He scrolled further down the page, not really seeing anything of interest. There was an interview, only brief, which Robert read intently.

 

_" **So is this your first time modelling?"**_

_Yeah, yeah, I've never done anything like it before.  
_

 

**_"How did you find it?"_ **

_It was good, I enjoyed it. I was a little nervous at first, and I was out of my comfort zone, but in the end it worked out well. I had my partner around with me who helped me out, he's done a bit of modelling before.  
_

 

**_"You're currently dating sportsmen Ed Roberts, how are things going with you two?"_ **

_They're good. We've been out here about a year now, and we're doing great. He's training a lot so I don't always get to see him but we're happy with our situation.  
_

 

**_"You're currently living in France, but before that you lived in England didn't you?"_ **

_Yeah, I lived in a small village called Emmerdale, but when I got with Ed, we moved._

 

**_"Do you think you'll be doing any more modelling in the future?"_ **

_Maybe, we'll have to wait and see!_

 

From it, he gathered that it was done in France. He just didn't understand though - Aaron, a _model?!_ Why would Aaron model? If Robert had chosen a career for Aaron, modelling would not of been it. Not because he wasn't good looking enough - boy he was - but he would of never expected Aaron to agree to do it.

 

As he kept scrolling, he stopped as another photo of Aaron appeared.

 

He coughed and spluttered, his eyes even wider if they could. A picture of Aaron in black and white, stood in front of some overgrown plants or something. His hands behind his back, and some low riding jeans that exposed the top of his pubic area. Aaron's expression was as if he was looking towards the sun, squinting. But what caught Robert's attention the most, was how Aaron was shirtless, only the same cross on a necklace which sat between his pecs.

A _shirtless_ picture of Aaron?! _Shirtless?!_ From the looks of it, the photo was taken around the same time as the other... so where were his scars? They weren't there at all. Aaron posing shirtless didn't really make sense to him, not knowing what he knew of him. Robert sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. He still couldn't wrap his head around it being Aaron... but damn did he look good. More than good, infact. Turns out the whole grumpy face looked more smouldering when he had his shirt off, he realized. Robert shook his head, almost high on the photos. Surely it couldn't get any better.

 

Boy.. could it get better.

 

Robert practically jumped out of his chair with his eyes popping out, looking intently at the screen. _Fuck_. Aaron was...

 

Naked.

Actually, naked.

Maybe he did have a towel over his crotch, but this was more naked than he'd _ever_ expected to see Aaron out in public. Heck, the shirtless one was more than he expected. Aaron was unclothed, laid on a bed, tanned, his muscles on show, his strong arms holding himself up on his elbows. And the thighs... _fuck,_ the thighs were on full display.

 

He swallowed and sat back down. He smiled at the photo, pushing his hand to his hardening dick. He bit his lip, before enlarging the photo so it covered his screen. His breath was shallow, and as he continued staring at the photo, his other hand continued to rub himself as he became fully erect.

 

He looked around, and then back at the photo, before unzipping his trousers.

 

Pulling them to his knees, Robert took out his hard cock and held it in his hand. He spat a ball of spit onto the head and rubbed it around with his fingers, throwing his head back at the sensation. Seeing Aaron like this, in this way, got him so hot. Not as good as the real thing, but the images were just so.. _sexy_. Aaron looked like a professional model.

 

Robert almost swallowed his tongue as his hand movements quickened, his climax closing in. He stared intently at the last photo, studying all of Aaron's body. He groaned out as he came in thick stripes over his fist and onto his chest, breathing heavily at the strong orgasm. He shuddered as he came down, grabbing a wad of tissues and cleaning himself up. He zipped his trousers back, and shut the laptop.

 

Those photos would come in handy again.

 

**

 

Aaron walked into the house just as it became 5PM. He threw his keys down and shrugged off his jacket, pulling off his boots before collapsing into the sofa.

"Rob?" he shouted weakly.

He sighed and rubbed his face before sitting up, only to catch the sight of the computer.

 

He frowned as he saw himself on the screen.

 

He laughed slightly then stood up.

"Rob?!"

 

Robert descended the stairs with an accusing smirk directed firmly at Aaron.

 

"I guess you had a productive day then?"

"Oh yeah" he smiled, sitting on the back of the sofa with his arms folded. "Found some stuff I found _very_ interesting to say the least!"

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and knelt on the sofa next to where Robert sat.

"It's no big deal alright?"

 

"No big deal?" he shouted with a smile. "There's half-naked pictures of you on the Internet, _professionally taken_ half-naked pictures!"

"And?" Aaron scoffed.

" _And!?_ Why didn't you tell me?! How did they-"

 

"Ed got this gig for a magazine, they met him, I was there. They asked about me doing some photos for 'em. I said no, but Ed said it'd be good. We had a right barny over it, I told 'im I wouldn't be seen dead doin' it.. but he was convincing."

Robert frowned as an unwarranted twinge of jealousy shot through him.

"But.. what about your.. y'know."

Aaron looked at him and sighed.

"Airbrushed 'em out. I was terrified of doing it without my shirt on... the photographer though was a cancer survivor, showed me his big scar across his chest. He kinda talked me round, told me that 'Photoshop does wonders nowadays' and I did it." he shrugged.

 "Oh."

"I never said owt about 'em cos honestly I forgot all about it. I didn't even know they were online to be honest."

Robert nodded and bit his lip, staring at the screen.

 

Aaron followed his line of sight and smiled.

"Liking what you see are we?" he teased.

Robert nodded intently.

"What do you think? I mean... look at you."

Aaron looked and grimaced at the photos.

"It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?! It's sexy as hell!"

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"Sexy eh? Don't hear you say that a lot."

Robert scoffed and stood up, walking around to Aaron and pulling him in by his waist, nuzzling his face in the younger mans neck.

"I don't need to tell you how sexy you are." he kissed. "You know what you do to me."

"Do I?" Aaron smirked.

"Course you do. I mean, when I saw those photos... damn."

"Oh yeah? Have a bit of fun did we?"

Robert grinned as he moved to kiss Aaron's lips.

 

"Had a lot of fun actually... all that skin on show, for anyone to see... I'm probably not the only one who got hard over your photos..."

Aaron winced at the thought.

"That's disgusting. Any old perv could of looked at 'em. I mean there's one stood right in front of me."

Robert bit Aaron's ear playfully.

"Careful... you don't wanna piss me off right now..."

Aaron laughed as Robert began kissing his jaw.

"But the difference is... I get the real thing.. and that's so much better..."

"I-It is?" he stuttered, swallowing.

"Yeah" Robert smiled. "You're _mine_."

"I'm not a piece of meat mate." Aaron teased.

"Coulda fooled me." he winked, palming Aaron's crotch.

Aaron let out an involuntary moan and pushed Robert away.

"Why don't we, uh-"

 

Robert didn't need telling twice, slapping Aaron's behind before grabbing his wrist and pulling them both upstairs. He kissed Aaron and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Two secs-"

 

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Aaron bit his lip and looked around before unzipping his jeans.

 

 

Robert returned a minute or so later, freezing at the door as his breath caught in his throat.

 

"The real thing still as good then?"

 

Robert swallowed and nodded, the sight of Aaron completely naked but a small towel covering his crotch. Robert didn't actually believe it was even possible, but he looked even better than the photo. Like he'd previously thought, the years had done wonders for Aaron and he was even hotter. The slight chest hair, the beard and the slight increased thickness of his muscles and body, Aaron looked like a god, laid out ready for him.

 

Robert pulled off his jeans and shirt, throwing them down and staring at Aaron. He swiftly removed his boxers to reveal his hard cock, springing from the material. He jerked himself lazily as he walked over to the bed, climbing onto Aaron on all fours, before swiping away the towel and smiling with a growl.

 

**

 

 A week later, the pair of them were sat in the pub. Robert just went to the toilet and left Aaron alone when his phone buzzed.

Aaron glanced over momentarily, only to realize the same semi-naked photo of him was Robert's wallpaper.

 

Robert returned almost instantly and slid in the booth next to Aaron, noticing his frown.

"What's up?"

Aaron picked up Robert's phone and pressed the button, lighting up the screen.

"Wanna explain?"

Robert took the phone from him and shrugged.

"Vic wants to know if we're free for dinner tomorrow. So?"

"Not that." Aaron sighed. "The photo?"

 

"Oh" Robert laughed. "What about it?"

"Well, what's it doin' as your wallpaper?"

"It's a picture of my boyfriend, am I not allowed a picture of my boyfriend as my wallpaper?" he smirked.

"No, not really, especially not _that_ one."

Robert laughed again and squeezed Aaron's thigh, leaning in.

"Tough luck sunshine... it's stayin'."

"But why?"

"Cause." he started, leaning in close to Aaron's ear, swiping his tongue across the lobe playfully. "Then I get to see you just how I like you, whenever I want."

 

Aaron blushed and slapped his chest lightly.

"I don't like it."

Robert rolled his eyes and pulled his face around by his chin lightly.

"Like I said. Tough."

 

Aaron shook his head and took a sip of his pint.

 

"Fine... it just means I won't tell you where I posted a naked photo of you on the Internet."

 

Robert's eyes widened and he pulled back.

"Y-you didn't?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"You might wanna search your name again mate."

 

Robert frowned and grabbed his phone quickly, scattering to find Google. Aaron just laughed and sat back, watching Robert type his name in the search engine again.


End file.
